Homecomings And Happy Endings
by XxRauraXAusllyxX
Summary: Austin and Ally are married and have kids; Autumn and Andy, but Ally didn't see Austin for 3 years since he got into the army, what happens if one day Austin decides to surprise his family and come back? Auslly ONE-SHOT


Ally woke up to screaming and footsteps running, she opened her eyes and looked beside her, nothing, she was in bed alone, for 3 years.. She would've been used to it by now, but she missed him too much.

She yawned and walked out of the room excitedly, looking at her 7 year old kids in the hallway arguing, about who had the toy first, she groaned whilst her two little beautiful children looked at her, pouted and brought their hands in front of them making the puppy face.

''Mommy, Andy won't give me the toy that _I_ played with first..'' Her daughter, Autumn told her pouting and crossing her arms.

''Can't you two ever share?''

''Not _my _toys!'' Andy exclaimed, stomping his foot on the floor.

''Fine, i guess you won't get your new toys today then, kids.'' She said, slightly smirking and walking towards the doorway, knowing they'd give in.

''Mommy...''

She heard the delicate voice coming from her children, she turned around looking at her adorable children looking down.

''We'll share'' Autumn said, in barely a whisper.

Ally smiled, ''Okay, who wants pancakes!?''

Autumn jumped up and down, clapping and giggling, her blonde curly hair flying everywhere, as Andy just nodded, his blonde hair slightly covering his brown eyes.

''With pickles right?'' Andy asked, ever so innocently, Ally nodded.

''With pickles..''

''Yay! We'll be in the kitchen mommy!'' they shouted in unison before hurrying into the kitchen.

She shacked her head, just like their father, she went inside her bedroom and changed into some skinny jeans, yellow tank top, a leather jacket over it, and yellow converse, what? she was only 23! She had Autumn and Andy at a young age.. But she doesn't regret anything.

She brushed through her curly hair, just leaving it natural and putting a small amount of make-up on, soon she went downstairs and started making pancakes.

* * *

After they'd eaten their pancakes, Ally helped Autumn and Andy with picking their clothes and helping them to put it on. After they were changed she brushed through Autumn's long, curly, blonde hair and making it into a loose side braid, which was her usual routine, then Andy just casually messed up his hair... Like his father always used to do.

Andy was dressed in a red checkered shirt, loose jeans and mini red converse, whilst Autumn was dressed in a baby blue dress, mini mustache's covering it, she also wore a headband with a baby blue rose attached to it and shoes the same color to match.

* * *

Soon someone knocked on the door and Ally's adorable children beat her to the door, when they did, they tackled the person to the ground, soon Autumn and Andy where crying tears of happiness, and when Ally saw _him _she started crying too. She jumped on him, giving him a long kiss, sure the neighbors where staring but she didn't mind that.

Soon they pulled away, ''Austin, baby, is that really you?'' she said through tears, their children still holding them tightly.

''Yes, im back..'' he whispered, tears streaming down his face as well, he couldn't believe he was back. His children grew so much since he last saw them; at the age of four, his daughter had beautiful, long blonde hair and her smile lit up the room, his son reminded Austin so much of him when he was his age, he was going to grow into a strong boy, he missed out ALOT of his children's life while he was in the army..

''I missed you so so much..'' He whispered, hugging them all tightly, he stood up and helped his overjoyed family up then went into the house to catch up with them...

* * *

''Austin, do you want to say hi to the new neighbors?'' Ally asked, looking him in the eyes.

''Why?''

''Because one of them, keeps flirting with me, i want to introduce my husband'' She winked at him and took his hand.

''Doesn't he know you have kids?''

She shrugged at this, ''He thinks im a single mother, and when i told him that i have a husband he thought i was trying to get rid of him, then when i showed him the ring the thought its fake.''

''Lets show him your sexy husband.'' he said winking.

''Shut up moon,'' she then remembered something, ''He also has a sister, if i see you checking her out you will get it''

''Please, your the only woman for me... That's why i married you'' he whispered in her ear, making shivers go down her spine. ''Lets go now'' he took her hand and walked to the neighbors.

''Okay, so, i'll knock, you hide, then when he tries to flirt with me, you go into action.. Kay?'' She said winking, waiting for his approval.

''Okay..'' he said while hiding behind the dustbin...

She knocked on the door twice, before a shirtless brown haired man opened the door.

''I see you've finally come to your senses...'' he said while licking his lip.

That's when Austin came out... Looking mad, Ally is HIS woman.

''She came with her husband'' Austin said grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her, Drake; her next door neighbor was shocked, he thought she was joking about having a husband, but he noticed the gold ring around his and her finger was identical, Austin was still wearing his army suit so that shocked the neighbor even more... _Her husband was in the army?_

When they pulled away Austin smirked, but soon, in the doorway appeared a cute blonde haired girl, _Miley.._ Ally thought.

''You are really cute,'' Miley said to Austin, ''Maybe call-'' Austin didn't let her finish.

''I'm married, bye'' He said smiling as he shut the door in her face, hearing screams of pain, he surely broke her nose, with the door... _Oops_

* * *

Ally and Austin walked into the house laughing,

''I cant believe you did that!'' Ally exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

''I know right!''

''I love you..'' She said looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes.

''I love you too''

* * *

The end!

**I hope you enjoyed this, i did, i thought of that when i couldn't sleep, so, it was really random (: but i thought it would be really cute soo... I hoped you enjoyed! Review please? I want to know what you thought about it :D**

**Alex XXX**


End file.
